


Something's Different

by orphan_account



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As he stared at Morinaga's sleeping face, Souichi notices a faint pain.「好き」って感情なくなればいいのに。苦しい。AU: Tetsuhiro fails to confess, instead remaining a diligent kōhai and close friend. Also, the "bottle incident" never happens.





	1. Chapter 1

The apartment was silent, save for Morinaga's deep and even breathing. The moonlight trickled through closed curtains, faintly lighting the world in shades of blue.

_Why the hell'd I wake up?_

Souichi glared at the ceiling, alcohol creating a pleasant buzz.

Blinking, he forced his eyes shut.

_It's not even close to morning! Go to sleep._

His brows furrowed as his eyes opened once more and began to wander about the darkened room, refusing to stay closed.

Eventually, they landed upon Morinaga's bed. The idiot's arm was hanging over the side.

At the sight, he had the strange urge to tuck Morinaga back in.

Before he could fully digest this new information, he was interrupted.

Morinaga's voice, flooded with a soul-shredding pain, murmured mournfully in the cool night air.

_ "Senpai..."_

All of the alcohol immediately drained from Souichi's system as he stared confusedly at Morinaga.

Morinaga's hand, hanging off the side of the bed, clutched at nothing.

Souichi's eyes widened, shocked. He'd slept over at Morinaga's place many, many times. Morinaga had never said a word in his sleep, and had never...

Cried...

Morinaga's eyelashes fluttered under furrowed brows, and his lips moved to form unheard words.

The tears trickling down Morinaga's face made Souichi feel an indescribable pain.

As a quiet sob echoed in the darkened room, Souichi struggled to tear his eyes from the sight. He couldn't look away, even though it hurt to watch.

Still, he didn't do anything.

Morinaga didn't find what he was looking for, and, eventually, his grasping hand stilled.

Souichi put a fist to his chest, as though he was trying to rub his discomfort away.

It didn't work.

Pursing his lips and gritting his teeth, Souichi finally turned away. Almost immediately, he was struck by a faint guilt.

After a long and painful while, Morinaga fell silent, and a veritable wave of guilt washed over Souichi.

The pain resounded hollowly within his chest.

Souichi forced his eyes shut once again, and eventually fell into a restless slumber.

Morinaga smiled stiffly, that morning.

Souichi didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did last night mean?

The lab was silent.

Morinaga hadn't come to school, today, and, for once, Souichi didn't really mind. The day wasn't very busy, anyway, but...

_What the hell happened last night?_

A glass slipped from his hand and shattered, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from calling an assistant who wasn't there.

_Shit! I can't focus..._

Last night had been really, really... Weird. Souichi couldn't find any other words to describe it.

His hand grasping at the empty air, tears streaming down his face...

For some reason, Souichi looked down at his own hands.

Why did it... Hurt?

Sure, Souichi knew that he cared for Morinaga. Morinaga was his closest, and, admittedly, only friend, after all! It was normal for him to be bothered!

But... Why did it hurt _so much?_

Clenching his fists, he shook his head as though he were attempting to dislodge such thoughts.

_I... I'll think about it later._

"I should get this cleaned up..."

The lab remained silent.

...

He ached to admit, and wished and wished for something he knew he'd never have.

Tetsuhiro bolted upright, confusedly scanning his room. His eyes wandered until his gaze landed upon Senpai's sleeping face.

_It was all a dream._

Tetsuhiro's quivering heart calmed, and his trembling hands stilled as he gazed at his beloved's wonderful face.

_He doesn't have to know_, Morinaga told himself, remembering the contents of his nightmare.

"_Y-you call yourself my friend? I don't have any homo friends! Stay the fuck away from me!"_

_ He doesn't have to know._

Suddenly, Senpai shifted, his eyelashes fluttering. Tetsuhiro tensed, believing himself caught.

_How am I supposed to explain this? "Oh, yeah, Senpai, I was watching you sleep"? That'll get me killed!_

Yet, all Senpai did was furrow his brows and frown.

_That's weird..._

Tetsuhiro, admittedly, had watched his Senpai sleep numerous times before. He couldn't help it, though!

_Senpai's just too beautiful_, he thought, smiling gently.

That smile soon turned sad.

Glancing at his alarm clock, Tetsuhiro discovered that he woke up a little earlier than usual.

_I don't feel like going back to sleep, either..._

Making up his mind, he threw one last glance at Senpai, before sneaking out of the room.

_He doesn't have to know._

That morning, Senpai was quiet.


End file.
